


神的礼物abo

by yoyoyo04090223



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoyoyo04090223/pseuds/yoyoyo04090223
Summary: 存





	神的礼物abo

拎着小行李箱的男人慢悠悠地拐进古旧的家庭旅馆，报上姓名，取了门牌钥匙，脚步轻缓地踏上吱呀作响的木制楼梯。他戴着一顶价值不菲的手工制作的宽檐帽，穿着考究的长风衣和精致的皮鞋，散发着有钱人的铜臭味。

“晚上好啊。”

摊在地上的小行李箱里露出一双白皙的脚，然后是纤细的脚踝和结实的小腿——被男人塞进箱子里的是个大活人，恍如久梦初醒，睡眼朦胧。他艰难地从箱子里爬出来伸展躯体，因为全裸，漂亮的身体曲线一览无余。

“‘Pandora’。”男人感叹着伸出手摸了摸箱中人的头顶，柔软得不可思议，顿生怜爱之情想帮忙整理垂过肩膀的乱发。没想到对方直接偏头作势要咬他的手指:“别摸我！”

声音低哑沉闷，濒临爆发边缘。

“Kame！Kame！是我。”

收手速度飞快得以保全手指的男人表示投降，“Kame”这个称呼让箱中人的脸色稍微好转了一点。男人把准备好的衣服递给已经冷得有些发抖的Kame，对方警惕地看了他一会儿，眉心舒展。

“这是哪里？”

没有系好衬衫纽扣的Kame绕着房间转了转，身上的长裤腰围宽松许多，摇摇欲坠地露出了内裤边，男人盯着看了一会儿，拆下自己腰上的皮带，递了过去。

“新工作。”

“第四性别的人类。”

“Pandora，神的礼物。”

“她们和Beta一样不受信息素影响，能用自身的独特信息素影响ABO三种性别，被秘密抓获的三例Pandora，经证实她们的身体构造只有单一女性性征，体内有生殖腔，可以和Alpha以及Beta结合诞下Pandora后代。”

“她们不是单一个体，而且她们也不能称之为人。”

“这是监察院面向民间设立的原因，那些藏匿于普通民众中的Pandora，她们不该存在。”

单调的闹钟迫使山下智久不耐烦地睁开眼睛，龟梨和也睡在他旁边，小巧的脸埋在他的颈侧，寝颜和煦，呼吸平稳，被聒噪的响声吵得拧起眉，翻了个身把脸陷进枕头里，毫无所觉被褥滑落下来露出瓷白裸背——不规则的红色吻痕看得山下智久忍不住扶额，检讨了一秒。

“早，Narcissus先生。”龟梨和也没有动，含糊不清地和山下智久打招呼。他抱着被子躺到了山下智久睡的位置，横在床上打着哈欠看着山下智久来回走动，洗漱，换衣，打趣:

“照镜子的话真的不会爱上自己吗？Narcissus先生。”

对于这个称呼山下智久不置可否，权且理解为龟梨和也在赞美他的外表，这个自知之明他还是有的。

年轻的监察官整理好着装，困倦的龟梨和也已经再次睡去，山下智久蹙着眉头，扯出被子盖住他裸露在外的肌肤，确认闹钟不会再响起，拿起公文包离开了。

监察院的同事野田悠次不怀好意地称赞山下智久精神饱满气色不错，还故意凑近闻他身上的味道，试图得知他是否有了Omega新欢。山下智久笑笑，龟梨和也不是Omega。

他们认识是在两个月之前。山下智久被曾经的酒友诓来看脱衣舞，入职监察院以后他很少再去这样的专供给Alpha的声色场所，当晚也因为工作原因闷闷不乐只顾喝酒了，直到被龟梨和也上台表演的欢呼声吵得抬头看了一眼。

然后被短暂地吸引住了。

舞台上戴着半副面具的年轻舞者肤色白得反光，身材纤细得像是性别分化前的青少年，肌肉不够明显，但有精致的蝴蝶骨、漫入股间的深深背沟，和一对可爱的腰窝。他的手骨节分明，掌心宽厚，并不像未成年人般稚嫩，指甲涂成了黑色，缀成了和纯情外表不相符的妖娆。浮夸俗艳的布料一寸寸剥离他的身体，跟随音乐摆动腰臀便引发连绵不绝的尖叫。

这里是符合法律规定的软色情营业场所，大胆的身体裸露和性暗示的舞蹈动作都不算什么。但是空气中暴涨的同性信息素让饮酒过量的山下智久胃里一阵翻腾，察觉到他的异样的酒友冲他拍桌狂笑，山下智久冲去洗手间保住了风度。

他回到酒桌上才得知舞台发生了骚动，以往也有舞者被高涨情绪和酒精作用支配的Alpha侵扰的事件，舞台的防护设施对这些强大的“优秀人种”形同虚设。年轻的舞者被身强力壮的施暴者按倒在舞台上，而周围的Alpha们都在高声喊叫甚至簇拥而上跃跃欲试，嘈杂的嘶吼声像是野性尚存的困兽。

讨厌的情景。

“在警察来之前我们走吧，监察官大人。”

山下智久点点头，接过对方递过来的外衣，离开了那里。

第二天，山下智久在监察院看到了龟梨和也，当时并没有确认对方身份，他就没来由地想到前一天晚上的那个年轻舞者。龟梨和也浓密的褐色头发束起，面部线条柔和，长眉高挑，漆黑的羽睫低垂，嘴角抿着一个不耐烦的弧度。这张脸符合山下智久对那个年轻舞者的设想。

“有人举报他……扰乱公共秩序，故意释放信息素致使Alpha失控。”野田悠次眼神轻佻地看了会儿玻璃窗里的龟梨和也，冲山下智久挤了挤眼。

“没有标记的Omega？”山下智久眼神询问。

“不，他宣称自己不是Omega，现在，等科学院来人进行性别鉴定。”野田慢悠悠地回复。

“所以？”

“所以……”野田悠次舒了口气，“如果他是没有信息素的Beta，那就有可能是恶意举报。”

“……”

“怎么了山下监察官？”野田毫无波动，对于这种动机低劣结果明了的荒唐事的处理他一向得心应手。“还是接受不了监察院是个面向民众的间谍机构的现实？”

山下智久沉默地翻阅举报材料的内容，不悦地绷紧嘴角，倒是和一窗之隔的龟梨和也表情同步了。

居然是真的有那么巧。他关于前一晚的糟糕记忆还没有消失。

在龟梨和也被扣押三个小时后，科学院那些称是性别鉴定的专业人员携带设备终于赶到了。他们进门就要求龟梨和也脱掉衣服接受全身检查，龟梨和也攥紧拳头表示拒绝。

“这有必要吗？”

“这有什么？他不是脱衣舞男嘛，不是脱得够多了？”野田悠次浑然不觉。

龟梨和也紧咬着下唇，脸色僵硬。科学院的所谓专业人员讪笑着掀开他的上衣，不怀好意地摩挲他的后颈和肩膀，有人摘掉了手套去解他的腰带扣，被摸到腰腹时龟梨和也瑟缩了一下。山下智久看到龟梨肩胛上应该是昨晚受伤留下来的大片淤青，突然觉得怒不可遏。

“够了！！！！”

山下智久的情绪波动一向隐藏得很好。

野田惊讶地看向他。

再怎么迟钝也看得出来他们只是以性别鉴定为由对当事人进行猥亵，或许是更恶劣的行径，而监察院是默许的，山下智久还没有麻木到继续容忍。他执意要求带走龟梨和也，野田悠次打发了科学院的人，看山下智久余怒未消的脸无奈地耸了耸肩嘀咕了一句:“年轻人啊……”

“你在看我吗？……我以为你在看玻璃里自己的倒影，Narcissus先生。”

离开监察院的时候龟梨和也只跟他说了这么一句话，风吹乱的额发垂落下来，几乎挡住了他的眼睛。带着妆的狭长眼尾轻轻勾起，幽深的瞳色无波无澜。

讽刺他的冷眼旁观？

山下智久不知道说什么，移开了视线。

他在野田悠次面前的这次动怒失态，并没有带来什么麻烦，也没有造成什么影响，可能是野田的包庇和善后。山下智久继续因为不能适应监察院的工作借酒色消愁。度过漫长的一周，被打乱的规律生活和持续低落的情绪导致信息素暴走，他差点伤害到那个努力安抚他的娇弱Omega，对方惊恐地从他身下逃跑了，把他一个人扔在了情人旅馆。

山下智久冷静下来，洗手间的镜子里的自己眼睛泛红，牙齿紧扣，真的有些面目狰狞的意思。

他叼着烟在满是情人旅馆的巷子里乱逛，没有指望被暴戾恣睢的Alpha信息素笼罩的自己能够迎来一场艳遇。可他遇到了龟梨和也。

“Narcissus先生？”

龟梨和也是Beta，察觉不到山下智久暴走的信息素，所以不觉得危险。他径直走向了山下智久。恼人的烟味弥散在污浊的空气里，掉落在脚边的一点点火星被山下智久踩灭。一无所知的美丽Beta距离自己一步之遥，山下智久想起舞台事故里对无辜的他施暴的Alpha——自己可能也要做同样的事。

“Narcissus先生，您还记得……！！”

这段时间糟糕的夜晚已经太多，这次可能是最糟糕的了。

非常合适的身高差距让他可以轻松地抵住龟梨和也的嘴唇。Beta漂亮的眼睛瞪得圆溜溜的，完全没有防备，被扼住下颌张开嘴，山下智久的舌头直接探入他的口腔吮吸翻搅，一遍遍舔舐上下颚软肉和舌根，卷走溢出的津液。他把龟梨和也当成一个和之前的Omega一样的发泄工具，失控的信息素调动基因里的侵略本能，让山下智久无视其他，恣意妄为。毫无感情的吻可能只持续了几分钟，似乎不会反抗的龟梨和也屈起膝盖狠狠地顶了一下他的胯间，山下智久痛得后退蜷缩。龟梨和也抬起手背抹抹嘴，说:“要不是我舍不得打你的脸……”

疼痛倒是让山下智久清醒了一瞬。他面前的龟梨和也穿着透肉的白衬衫和花里胡哨的定制礼服，皮带紧紧箍着纤细的腰。好像剪了头发，留长的鬓角和发尾定型翘起来，蓬松的样子看起来很好摸。

“对不起，那个，要不要去医……”龟梨和也挠挠头，眼神闪烁，似乎对他的反应产生了歉疚之心。

“你在红灯区工作吗？”山下智久重回进攻的姿态，“多少钱一晚？”

龟梨和也响亮地啧了一声。

没有拒绝。

Beta在这种情况下是理想的上床对象，他们的身体构造和Omega不一样，和Alpha并不适配，但是身体素质比Omega强出不少，换言之，非常耐操。

“我自己来！”

没有引狼入室的危机意识的龟梨和也推开压上来索吻的山下智久，站在床边脱衣服，好像是担心急躁的Alpha扯坏他的衬衫和礼服。他单薄清秀的肩胛上隐隐约约还有些红色的斑痕没有褪掉，上臂内侧还有淡淡的抓伤痕迹。山下智久目不转睛的注视让他非常不适应，背过身去解皮带。他看上去瘦削，腰腹细窄得似乎一把就能握住，但是臀部圆润饱满，两条大腿肉肉的，正中山下智久的好球区。

“你那是什么眼神？你想吃了我吗？”

龟梨和也把内裤丢到一边，打了个寒噤。他歪着脑袋抱起双臂，平直的锁骨因为缩着肩膀陷出诱人的圆窝。

很快就没有余力开玩笑了。“啊……唔、你你……”眼尾被泪水浸透变得红彤彤的龟梨和也带着沙哑的哭腔骂骂咧咧。“你的脑子……是长鸡*上了吗！……”

山下智久充耳不闻，性器气势汹汹地顶撞湿润的甬道，牙齿研磨着龟梨和也的后颈，手指在触感滑腻的肌肤上四处游走。关于Beta身体的初体验远比他想象中美妙多了，即便没有信息素交融带来的舒适感，而且龟梨和也并不配合，根本不愿乖乖地分开腿任他予取予求，从一开始的激烈反抗到力气减退，断断续续地口舌逞能。

可是山下智久不能控制的信息素渐渐消停了，明明之前在床上满是无法平息的施虐欲望，力道凶狠得吓跑了人。意识到这点时他发现龟梨和也温顺了许多，被操得酥软的腰臀主动迎合他的冲撞，嘴巴还是在口吐脏字，但明显口不对心。

乳白的精液喷溅在龟梨和也的臀肉上，湿滑的体液不断从臀瓣间的小口滴落下来，失去支撑的龟梨和也喘息着伏在狼藉一片的床褥上，冲他冷嘲热讽，大意是您退求其次使用还满意吗之类。山下智久心中沉积的怒火和愤恨一扫而光，神智恢复清明。

“Narcissus先生，您可是真是让我……刮目相看啊……”

到目前为止，他们之间的对话沟通都像是含了半句在嘴里，没有说清楚。

“你有固定的Omega伴侣吧……你们进展到哪一步了？只是互相慰藉的程度吗？……我觉得你这么人面兽心，他一定甩掉你了。”

手臂环着山下智久脖颈的龟梨和也在浴室氤氲的水汽里跟他咬耳朵，笑声窃窃。他腿软得无法站立，依靠着山下智久厚实的胸膛，明明累得够呛，眼睛却闪闪发光。

“要跟我试试看嘛？”

和设想的有偏差，龟梨和也的本职不是脱衣舞男，也不是应召男郎，他经营着一家很有年头的家庭旅馆，是街坊邻里眼里沉默寡言但善解人意的温柔青年小和，昼夜之别判若两人。

“很奇怪吗？我也需要吃饭啊，那家旅馆早就已经维持不下去了。”他看着山下智久笑笑，勾勾手指，“但是用来幽会很不错，绝不会有人打扰。”

龟梨和也是令人满意的情人。

“出现了只有男性性征的Pandora？”

野田悠次的话不啻平地惊雷，山下智久握笔的手指腹用力 ，压下心头的震惊。

“比女性Pandora更特殊的存在，他们没有生殖腔的，这可不是神的礼物了，这是神的种马。”野田嗤笑，“监察院在全国范围内搜寻可能存在的被男性Pandora播种致孕的Beta和Omega……”

他没有比之前任何一次都想见到龟梨和也。系着围裙在家庭旅馆的简陋厨房里准备晚饭的龟梨和也看到他突然到访，又惊又喜，他们一起吃了晚饭。主动求欢的山下智久心事重重。意识到山下智久并不专心，龟梨和也干脆利落地推倒他主动跨坐上去，顺毛的乖巧模样像只被撸舒服到打呼噜的猫咪。山下智久腹肌鼓起，配合龟梨和也下落的频率进出汁水横流的肉穴，他犹豫了很久，试探着询问:“Kame，给我生个孩子好吗？”

一扫性爱中的意乱情迷，龟梨和也怔怔地看着他。

“我不是Omega。”

“我知道……Beta是不那么容易受孕。”

“我也没有说过我是Beta啊。”


End file.
